Abel
Abel is U-DO's ("God's") physical incarnation in the Real Number Domain (physical) of the Lower Domain. U-DO is depicted in Xenosaga as an innocent lonely little boy who knows very little about humanity and the universe, untainted by human evil. When humans perceive U-DO's observation, they perceive him as Abel. Biography Abel's existence is extremely mysterious. Abel first appeared thousands of years ago on Lost Jerusalem. After Nephilim Verum vanished during a link experiment with the Zohar conducted by her father Grimoire Verum, she made contact with U-DO in the Imaginary Number Domain. Unlike everyone else that comes into contact with U-DO, Nephilim was not possessed by fear of U-DO. U-DO became very interested in her and began observing her from the Real Number Domain in the form of Abel. Several thousands of years later, Dmitri Yuriev came to know of Abel's existence. Dmitri mentions that he knew Abel, and Abel was always in an isolated facility. Dmitri failed to recognize that Abel was an observational terminal of U-DO. Dmitri mentions that Abel is several hundreds of years old, implying an immortal existence. Sellers mentions that Abel acts as a "mediator" to the Zohar's waves.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDqqMoX-smQ ''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' Abel is only seen in the ending, when Mary Magdalene awakens inside KOS-MOS. Abel is seen in a white void stacking toy building blocks on top of each other unnaturally, hinting a supernatural presence deeply connected to the current events. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra After taking control of the Parliament and the Zohar Project, Dmitri Yuriev placed Abel into the position of pilot of Omega Res Novae and assigned by Contact Subcommittee member Juli Mizrahi to watch over him. Shion Uzuki, the reincarnation of the Maiden of Mary Magdalene, has a latent ability to connect and communicate with Abel because Abel is U-DO. Abel first appears at the CAT Testing Grounds on Fifth Jerusalem. Juli reveals her primary job is to facilitate smooth communication with Abel and that he is an invaluable member of the Zohar Project. Abel draws a picture and Shion recognizes it as Nephilim. While infiltrating to rescue KOS-MOS, Shion's group spots Abel, and he calls her a "sad being" and orders her to follow. Allen Ridgeley reveals Abel lives in the facility. On Abel's Ark, Dmitri Yuriev kidnaps Abel and forces him to pilot the reconfigured Ω Res Novae. Yuriev attempts to use Abel in Ω Res Novae to attack and kill Shion and her allies, but this fails. Before Albedo Piazzolla disappeared, Albedo told Jr. that the Zohar and Abel were transferred to planet Michtam by "someone's will", likely Wilhelm. On Michtam, Shion is able to identify Abel as an observational terminal of U-DO. Wilhelm sealed away Abel's power using Joshua. The 'two Abel', or eyes of God, as Wilhelm calls Abel and Abel's Ark, needed to be sealed away. To perform Eternal Recurrence, Wilhelm needed to prevent U-DO's observation of the universe. With the intervention of Kevin Winnicot, Wilhelm's link to the Zarathustra device and Abel was severed, and they went out of control. Zarathustra, piloted by an out-of-control Abel, merged with Joshua. After the defeat of Zarathustra, Abel receives chaos's power of Anima. chaos then performs a dimension shift that sends Abel, Nephilim, the Gnosis and the Zohar to Lost Jerusalem. There, they will create a new history for mankind. Etymology The name Abel is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Abel is: Breath; son; breathing spirit. In the Old Testament of the Bible, Abel was the son of Adam and Eve who was killed by his brother Cain in a fit of jealousy. Quotes * "Sad being, this way." * "Shion, a word to define an individual. Are you Shion?" * "I want to know. To know you. To know your world." * "I am the will of the universe. You identify me as U-DO. What do you desire from the world?" * "Shion, what fills your heart? Is it fear? Sadness... or joy?" * "Are you afraid? What are you afraid of? Why are you afraid? Are you afraid of being isolated from the world? Are you afraid of people rejecting you? Are you afraid of your eventual death?" * "What does it mean to be alone? Is it more terrifying than death? Why does your face show such an expression?" * "U-DO wants to know. About the wills that desire a dissipating world. Everything about you. Everything about this world." Trivia * He walks around barefoot for unknown reasons and is never seen wearing shoes. * His appearance is almost exactly that of a younger Fei Fong Wong or Abel from Xenogears. It is possible that Abel is some sort of "alternate history universe" reincarnation or preincarnation of Fei, and is the Contact in the Xenosaga universe. It is revealed that Wilhelm has reset the world multiple times through Eternal Recurrence with multiple histories and timelines. * Abel is seen drawing Nephilim, which may be a reference to Lacan painting Sophia. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht AbelWhite.png|Abel in an empty white void. AbelBlocks.png|Abel building blocks in the ending. AbelBlocks.gif|Abel building blocks in the ending. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Udo.jpg|U-DO. UDO1.png|U-DO. UDO2.png|U-DO. UDO3.png|U-DO. AbelN1.gif|"So, this is your wish?" Ne1.png|Abel gazing at Nephilim. AbelN2.gif|Abel gazing at Nephilim. 002Abel.png|Model. C3abel02.png|Model. AbelArty.jpg|Art by Soraya Saga. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters